Rockhopper/Gallery
Rockhopper's In-game Avatar Rockhopper sprites.png|Rockhopper's former look in-game. Rockhopper with Yarr In-Game.png|Rockhopper with Yarr Fair Rockhopper With Yarr In-game.png|Rockhopper during The Fair in-game with Yarr Tropical RH With Yarr In-game.png|Tropical Rockhopper with Yarr Xmas RH With Yarr In-game.png|Holiday Rockhopper with Yarr Rockhopper sprite.png|Rockhopper's new look in-game. Rh official santa 2013.png|Rockhopper's look for the Holiday Party 2013 Rockhopper's Player Card Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's oldest player card (2006-2010) rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's oldest player card with Yarr (2006-2010) Rockhoppersolo.png|Rockhopper's old player card (2011-2012) Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's old player card with Yarr (2011-2012) Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Rockhopper's new player card with Yarr (2013–2017) REAL PIC!.PNG|A strange glitch that happened at The Fair 2010 Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Player Card during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|His Holiday Party 2012 player card RHIgloo1.PNG|A bug during the Holiday Party 2012 that lets you enter Rockhopper's igloo Screenshot 3.jpg|Rockhopper's playercard during the Holiday Party 2013 Rockhopper on Buddy list Rockhopper on Buddy List.png|On the Buddy list Rockhopper Online.png|A buddy notification that shows him online Rockhopper while Offline.png|Rockhopper while Offline character 1 88.png character 1 88Off.png Rockhopper Backgrounds Old.jpg|Rockhopper's first background, before it changed RockhopperPlantBackground.png| Rockhopper's second background Rockhopper Background photo (ID 9019).png|Rockhopper's third background NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Another one of Rockhopper's backgrounds Rockhopper's Fruit Background.png|Rockhopper's fruit background Rh-background-cfc-2012.png|Rockhopper's donate coins background Clothing Items 9215.PNG|Rockhopper's September 2013 Background Clothing Photos 9244.png| Rockhopper's Holiday Party 2013 Background Exclusive Background photo.png| Rockhopper's exclusive background with Bambadee that was only available when meeting Rockhopper at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida in April and May 2009 Rockhopper Signature Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature RockhopperOld Signature.png|Rockhopper`s signature before CPIP Rockhopper Appearances in the Club Penguin Times RH Appearance issue 120.PNG|Rockhopper's appearance in Issue #120 of the Club Penguin Times News 20121212 Rockhopper Cave.png|Rockhopper in an entrance to a Cave in the Club Penguin Times Issue #373 Rockhooper.PNG|Rockhopper and Yarr as seen in Issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times Rhskywardpenguinpose.png|Rockhopper and Yarr on Issue #412 of the Club Penguin Times DIWCPSSM-507-1387387244.png|Rockhopper In Club Penguin Times Issue 426 For Holiday Party 2013 Other Pictures Rockhopper Early Sketch.jpg|An early concept sketch of Rockhopper Rockhopper waving.png|Rockhopper's appearance on his oldest background Rockhopper!! :D.png|Rockhopper on a rope RH in Lighthouse.png|Rockhopper portrait in the Lighthouse Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper dancing in a conga line Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board the Migrator Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting in a chair at the Pizza Parlor Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island Scared Captain.jpg|Rockhopper shocked by Yarr using the Snow Cannon 3000 RockhopperKey.png|Rockhopper pulling a key out of his beard Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could possibly be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet or the penguin on the Exclusive Background 0124 rockhopper.jpg|A wallpaper with Rockhopper in it 0603 rockhopper normal.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it Rh latest pc.PNG|Rockhopper playing bumper cars during The Fair 2011 Rockhopper upside down map.png|Rockhopper Rockhopper6543.jpg|Rockhopper donating to Coins for Change CPWIKIRH.png|Rockhopper enjoying his Cream Soda with Yarr and showing the Noise Emote Rockhopper at Cinema.PNG|Rockhopper in Best Seat In The House Yarr Snowball.jpg|After Rockhopper threw a snowball, Yarr would look after it with a telescope;Update: This does not happen anymore due to the new puffle animation update Rockhopper yarr 2012.PNG|Rockhopper marching with Yarr on his back into the Viking Cave Captin Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper's old look on his Player Card 442 sprites Movie Clip 27.png|Rockhopper's current look on his Player Card Treasure Book Rockhopper Plush.png|A Rockhopper toy, as seen in the Treasure Book Landing at the Beach.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it RockhopperCardJitsu.png|In Card-Jitsu after playing a Migrator power card Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper in The Party Starts Now RH hat.png|Rockhopper without his hat appearing in the animated short Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid RockhopperPlush.png|A Rockhopper plush Yarr breaks fourth wall.png|Rockhopper and Yarr in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid Rh236.PNG|Rockhopper's favorite pizza is Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert R o c k h o p p e r.png|Rockhopper in end of the Rockhopper vs Mighty Squid video pro cp fruit-towers-competition 322x366.png RHPopcorn.png|Rockhopper eating popcorn Stampbook Polaroid Characters 1.png|Rockhopper as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Rockhopper holding Pineapple.png|Rockhopper holding a pineapple Rockhopper Surprised.png|Rockhopper surprised Rh rockhopper.png|Rockhopper waving Piratey Stuffie.png|Rockhopper as a stuffie Rockhopper Snowman.PNG|Rockhopper snowman in the Crow's Nest, during the Holiday Party 2012 RockhopperRockhopper'sGiveawayID9075.png Screen shot 2012-11-22 at 9.42.10 PM.png|Rockhopper's mascot script Rockhopper Confirmed And new style.png Spikerockhopper.jpg|Spike Hike announcing that Rockhopper will visit later in the year (2013) RockhopperPortrait.png|Rockhopper's portrait as seen in the Captain's Quarters Rockhopper and Yarr.png|An image of Rockhopper along with Yarr Rockhopper Waving.png|Rockhopper waving Rockhopper Looking Down.png|Rockhopper looking down Rockhopper Three Yarrs.png|Rockhopper with three Yarrs Rockhopper Telescope.png|Rockhopper looking through a telescope Rockhopper Sitting.png|Rockhopper sitting on a chair RockhopperBook.png|Rockhopper and Yarr reading a book Rockhopper Images.png|Another image of Rockhopper Rockhopper Waving3.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving Rockhopper Waving2.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving RockhopperFace.png|An image of Rockhopper's head Rockhopper Waving4.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving Rockhopper Running.png|Rockhopper running Rockhopper Torch.png|Rockhopper with a torch Rockhopper Postcard.png|Rockhopper holding a note Rockhopper Migrator.png|Rockhopper seen on the Migrator Rockhopper Wheel.png|Rockhopper driving the Migrator Rockhopper CFC.png|Rockhopper next to a Coins for Change booth Rockhopper Beer.png|Rockhopper with soda Penguins28.png|Rockhopper along with two other penguins Rockwizard.jpg|Rockhopper as seen on the Club Penguin homepage Rockhopper First Arrival AAA PT.png|An "Ask Aunt Arctic" section in The Penguin Times about Rockhopper's first arrival in October 2006 Rockhoppersailing.png|Rockhopper and Yarr, as seen in issue #96 of the Club Penguin Times Piratepartyend1.png|As seen on page 1 of the Pirate Party 2014 finale comic Piratepartyend2.png|As seen on page 2 of the Pirate Party 2014 finale comic Rockhopper Talking to Merry on Ship.PNG|Rockhopper at the beginning of We Wish You a Merry Walrus Rockhopper and Cadence.PNG|Rockhopper and Cadence in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Rockhopper and Yarr with Roofhowse.PNG|Rockhopper and Yarr giving Roofhowse his donations. Inside Out Party homepage.jpg MeetCaptainRH.png Rockhopper idle.png|Rockhopper at Pizzatron 2013 Redesign Rockhopper New Look.png Rockhopper new look with Yarr.png RH's Jacket Player Card cutout.png Clothing Icons 1692.png Higher Quality New Rockhopper.png Rockhoppernewlook2013.png Rockhopper with Cheese.png|Rockhopper with a wedge of cheese RockhopperMP2013.png RockhopperwithSword.png 2014 Redesign 716CFG6.png Rockhopper Is Cool.png Pirate Party 2014 crabfight dialogue Rockhopper.png RockhopperPirateParty2014ComicFinale.png|As seen in the Pirate Party 2014 comic finale Rockhopper CPT issue 508.png|Prior to the Inside Out Party Temple of Fruit Rockhopper Temple of Fruit.png Fruit RH Infobox.png Rockhopper26.png Rockhopper new.png RockhopperFruitNew.PNG During Holiday Parties Rockhopper5.png Rockhopper Background December 2012 pose.png Rockhopper Christmas.png Rockhopper Snowball.png RockhopperWithCandyCane.png|Rockhopper with his Candy Cane Cane RockhopperWithoutCandyCane.png|Rockhopper without his Candy Cane Cane (same pose) RockhoppppppHoly.png|Rockhopper in his main pose but in his Holiday Party outfit dec 2015 rockhopper1.png|Rockhopper during the Holiday Party 2015 Appearance in Smoothie Smash RockhopperAwaitingSmoothie.png|Rockkopper, waiting for his smoothie RockhopperSmoothie.png|Rockhopper, drinking his smoothie Screenshot 2013-02-05 at 18.06.25.png|Rockhopper, enjoying his smoothie RockhopperSmoothieRecipe.png|Rockhopper's smoothie recipe SS customer RH.png|On the App version Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Rockhopper